Birthday Surprise
by Mussofan04
Summary: When Shane tells Mitchie he can't make her birthday she gets really upset until one surprise and quesiton changes everything. Smitchie OneShot SxM


Birthday Surprise

My name is Mitchie Torres and tomorrow is my 20th birthday and I am pretty excited. Not as excited as I was an hour ago but still excited. Although if you saw me right now you would say I wasn't excited at all, since I look horrible. I was in sweat pants and a sweater curled up in my blankets on my bed. My hair was all stringy and stuck to my face. Tears were stained upon my face and my make-up ran down my cheek like I drew on it with a pencil. I also felt depressed I knew I shouldn't be but I was.

Tomorrow my best friends were coming into town for my birthday especially since I got work off. I booked it off but I got it easily off since they knew it was my birthday and I don't see my friends that often which was good of my bosses. In the morning my friends Caitlyn and Peggy were coming and they were treating me to a day at the spa to get ready for the night.

I was going to be going to a fancy dinner with them and my three other good friends, Jason, Nate and especially Shane. You may have heard of them they are the band connect three. Anyways I love Shane. I have since I met him and it's obvious I have feelings but we are really just friends, best friends. I do wish we would be more but he doesn't seem interested for that so I will settle for best friends.

Great here they come, more tears. This is why I am upset. They were to come and treat us to a fancy dinner at the expensive Italian restaurant in town but unfortunately I got bad news an hour ago even though I was happy when my phone rang. I'm crying now trying to explain this so I will just take you back to the conversation I wish was all a dream.

_I was sitting on my bed reading a book on my bed curled up in comfy clothes as the day as been long but I was excited for the long weekend I was getting as tomorrow is my birthday. I was just about to start the next chapter when my Phone sang filing up my silent apartment. _

_I'm feeling love sick but I don't mind  
You're the one I think about every day, every night  
Oh, call the doctor  
I'm love sick_

Yeah!

I'm love sick

_An Instant smile came to my lips knowing who was calling and I could not be more excited to hear my phone ring so I can hear is voice. I lean over my hand retrieving my phone from my bedside table. I opened it and pressed it against my ear laying my book down._

"_Hey Rock star... I mean pop star" I say smiling hearing him gasp_

"_Take it back" I hear a husky voice respond and I let out a giggle_

"_You know I'm teasing. You are the Rock Star God after all" I say as he chuckled_

"_True, so Mitch how is you?" I hear Shane speak_

"_Totally excited to see all of you tomorrow" I respond "and you Shane?"_

"_I'm alright" He says in a sullen tone and I'm confused_

"_You not excited to see me" I say and he probably knows I'm pouting at him through the phone although I didn't really expect what was coming_

"_I would be excited if I was seeing you" He said "but I can't" He finished and I felt tears come to my eyes and held them back_

"_Oh" was all I could really manage to say as the feeling of disappointment filled my body_

"_I'm really sorry Mitchie. I really did want to see you especially on your birthday. As far as I know the girls are still going so you need to have fun with them okay, again I am so sorry you have no idea. I will make it extra special when I see you next I promise"_

"_Alright" I say sighing "Why can't you come though?" I asked curious_

"_We have this press release thing we have to do tomorrow night in Jersey and it's a little far from New York and then the next night we have a concert there so I'm really sorry and it's unfortunate but it's my job and I can't take it off" He says sighing_

"_I understand and I will have fun with my girls" I say wondering how I'm fighting off tears so well_

"_Okay I'm sorry and Nate and Jason are sorry to. Eventually we will be playing in New York City in a few months I hope and will definitely see you. Again I am sorry but Mitchie I am going to have to go I have a concert in 30 minutes I just needed to let you know" He said and I sighed_

"_Alright Shane good nigh" I said as tears started to fall_

"_Good night Mitchie sweet dreams" He said then after a sigh I heard the click of the phone._

_I closed mine shut pushed it off my bed and threw my head against my pillow as I started crying my eyes out. Of course the person I am most excited to see would be the one to cancel. I know his job is important so I can't blame him. I don't I just wish he would be here, that all because just even seeing him, a glimpse of him on my birthday in person would make my whole day better, even though I knew that would never happen I wish it could._

I am again crying against my pillow but that is how I arrived in my current state and even though I probably look more horrible during the second round of crying I was too upset to even care now. All I wanted was to see Shane I would need nothing else but again like settling to be friend I had to settle for a lot less then Shane on my birthday. Don't get me wrong I am excited for the day at the spa but compared to Shane it's like a 2/10 instead of a 12/10 which Shane is.

I sigh finally finding the strength to sit up and rub my hands along my face wiping away the left over tears. I blink my eyes dry and sore from crying. I sigh then stand up deciding I should change into fresh clothes before bed. I walked into my closet retrieving light purple pajama pants and a white tank top. I looked in my mirror and decided a shower would do no harm.

I stepped into the shower making sure to get the make-up residue off my face and it also helped make my eyes slightly moist again so they didn't hurt as much. I ran my fingers through my dark curls washing them thoroughly. I turned off the water stepping into the bathroom drying off, a towel wrapped around my hair. I slip my legs into my pajama pants then slip the tank top over my head covering my torso fully. I let my hair down as it was slightly dry and tied it up into a messy bun. I turned off the light and crawled back into my bed after picking up my phone putting it beside my bedside lamp which was the only shiny thing as of now. I turned it off as I lay down. As I drift off to sleep rain starts to fall and it clearly represents my mood as my body stops me from thinking and drowns me in the unconscious state we know as sleeping.

I wake up to my phone ringing as I hear rain still pouring down and look at my clock to see it is 12:05 am and I was cursing who was texting me and this time of night, well morning. I groaned rubbing my eyes as I flipped my phone open and I read it my heart melting no longer cursing the name that showed up on my screen.

_Mitchie, I am again really sorry. I know you are asleep and probably won't get this until tomorrow but I needed to be the first one to wish you Happy Birthday, you are really important to me, Best Friends for life of course! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Love you, Shane XOX_

I sighed reading it over and over again well the last 3 words and 3 letters. He always made my heart melt with texts or words on my birthday, Christmas and even Valentine's day. Even though we never would date just my heart always melted when he would send texts like that. I sighed happily and decided to text him back.

_Thanks you Shane. I am going to bed now, XOX Mitch_

I smile closing my phone after I sent it and flipped it to silence. I didn't think he would send back but just in case I knew I should turn it off. I needed sleep as I had a long day ahead of me. In 8 hours my doorbell would be ringing. Hours ago if you asked me to smile me never could have but as I fall back asleep a smile was placed firmly upon my lips.

I woke up around 7:30 well refreshed. I sat up rubbing sleep from my eyes. I was glad I slept in a little and it was good I had shower because I wouldn't have time now that Peggy and Caitlyn will be here in 30 minutes. I reached my phone turning it on ringer then I went into my bathroom washing my face, brushing my teeth. The make-up would be done at the spa. I smile untying my hair and brushing it out letting it lay where it falls. I smile feeling rather happy as I practically skip to my dressed turning on my iPod and start dancing around to OUR SONG by Taylor Swift as I sift through my clothed. I decide on a pair of white shorts that stop at my thighs then a slip on a yellow tank top the covers half of my shorts. I smile wrapping a whit belt around my hips. I slip on a pair of white flats and look in the mirror as my doorbell rings. I buzz it open then I grab my purse running to the door and open it just to see my friends stepping out of the elevator.

"CAITLYN, PEGGY!" I yell as they run towards me and I throw my arms around them as we Share a huge hug and I pull away smiling

"Happy Birthday" Caitlyn said hugging me

"Happy 20th Birthday" Peggy said as we hugged again

I step aside opening my door wider so they could come in. They come in and we pretty much just stand there. I walk over to my counter grabbing my keys.

"I am so ready for this day" I smile happily

"Me to shall we go?" Caitlyn asked

"Yeah let's" I smile going towards the door

"Well our car is outside so come on" Peggy said as her and Caitlyn walked out

I was about to close the door when I heard my phone ringing. "One second" I call running into my room retrieving my phone and press ignore as I walk into the front of my apartment LOVE SICK playing. I sighed slipping it into my bag not wanting to talk to him at the moment. I would call him back later tonight as I would freely be able to cry I could not nor did I want to right now.

We left as I locked up my apartment and we got into the car and headed towards the spa. I have never been in this spa but apparently it was amazing and I knew I was about to love it as I stepped inside my mouth a gape. It was huge and gorgeous and just amazing all around.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked behind a round desk

"Yeah we have an appointment at 9, Caitlyn Peggy and Mitchie" Caitlyn said as the girl checked her computer

"Right, just have a sit. Could I get you a drink as you wait" She asked

"We'll each have a caramel apple espresso please" Peggy said ordering my favorite type of espresso

She handed us our espressos and then we sat down on the lounge couches and waited until they were ready for us. After about 15 minutes later they called us in and we all went and sat down in those really comfortable seats as we put our fit into the attached tubs that were filled with water ready for our pedicures. I loved it because the tubs had light in them that made the water change colors it was really cool and amusing for some odd reason. I loved the feeling of my feet being cleaned and pampered, weird I know but it felt really good.

We all got our feet done and picked the colors as the ladies painted our toe nails. I knew what I was wearing tonight so I got my toe painted a silver color that would also match my shoes. We were still going to dinner even though the boys wouldn't be coming. Peggy chose a nice dark green color and Caitlyn decided on a red color. After the pedicures were done we went over to tables to get our nails done now. We all choose the same colors which was easy for them.

Finally when that was done we walked over to this desk and picked out the make-up we wanted. I choose a silver color of eye shadow that had a small tint of purple as well. I used a light pink blush, black mascara and eye liner then a darker then pink but lighter then red lips stick. I sat patiently as my friends got their done first then I got mine and we were all happy with the end projects. We then left the spa and went to a cafe for lunch. They still planned on taking me to the Italian restaurant we had planned so we just had a small lunch.

After lunch we went back to my apartment and just talked and looked at magazines laughing as we waited until we had to get ready. They had made reservations for 7 so around 5:30 we went into my bedroom and started to finish putting ourselves together. Caitlyn got dressed in a black halter dress that flattered her body and ended at her knees. She slipped on silver bangles and hopes then a pair of red open toe heels and wrapped a thick red belt under her breasts so the dress flowed a bit over her waist to her knees. Her hair was let down and it looked amazing

Peggy got dressed in a thick strap forest green dress then went just above her knees. It looked perfect on her with her darker skin tone and longer dark hair which was nicely done up. She added silver dangling earrings and a pair of black heels and retrieved a sequined black clutch. She looked like a super star.

I got into a strapless deep purple dress then ended halfway to my knees that hugged my body but it flowed in all the right places as well. I added a silver bracelet, a necklace and silver hooped hearings that weren't too big but they weren't small either. I slipped on silver strappy sandals and slipped my wallet, camera and phone into a silver clutch which matched.

We took a few pictures of ourselves smiling and fooling around and left around 6:50 as the restaurant wasn't that far away. We arrived and we got out of the car and walked up to the door seeing it was pure black.

"I think it's closed girls" I say disappointed

"It's open" Caitlyn said opening the door and we all stepped inside. Soon one dim light came on above a table with a huge bouquet of roses. I was about to speak when I got interrupted.

"Caitlyn I forgot my phone" Peggy said

"Let's go get it" Caitlyn said "Mitchie we will be right back

They left and I sighed leaning against the wall. "You can join me" I heard a voice say and my eyes snapped open and I stood up thinking my ear were joking with me. I then saw a figure walk into the light and if possible my smile grew wider than ever before. Standing under the light beside the table with all the roses was Shane, my best friend, with his arms wide open.

I ran the best I could in my heels throwing myself into his body as I wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as his arms wrapped around my back and he spun me around. "Happy Birthday" He said letting my legs drop as my feet again reach the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I ask still in shock

"Now you really didn't think I would miss your birthday did you?" He asked and I blushed

"I guess you wouldn't" I giggle

"How about we sit down and eat" He says sitting down on the bench which had room for one more.

"What about the girls?" I asked

"We are meeting up with them later right now it is about me and you, two best friends celebrating the ones 20th birthday." He say smiling and I sit beside him almost smitten as we get served amazing pasta dishes and even wine which surprised me but no way was I about to complain. It was so magical.

We ate our meals and even the amazing desert. It was this white and dark chocolate Italian truffle type thing and too be honest it was really good. We were just sitting there still sipping wine when he pulled out a small long narrow box.

"Happy Birthday" He smiled handing it to me

"You didn't have too" I say smiling

"Just open it" he said smiling and I giggled opening it revealing a long velvet box. I smiled opening the box revealing a gorgeous silver heart shaped locket. The most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.

I carefully take it out and play with my hands. Then I smile at him smiling at me and opened it up. On the left side was a picture of us both smiling about a year ago and on the other side it said _I love you_. My heart melted into a puddle it was so gorgeous and just those words. I closed it and it flipped over in my hand that was engraved with writing so I brought it closer reading words I never thought I would hear or read that was something involving Shane.

_Be My Girlfriend?_

I let it rest in my palm as I looked up at him and he took my other hand in his. "Look Mitchie I have never known how to say this I never knew I felt this way. I knew you liked me and I wished I could love you the way you loved me and something about saying it or sending in a text just made it so much more believable. On tour this past year something was missing. It was you I honestly love you and always have I was just denying because I thought it might be hard but it was harder being without. I'm sorry about the call last night just I wanted this to be perfect. Mitchie will you be my girlfriend" he asked smiling and as tears started spilling out of my eyes I nodded and I felt his one warm hand cup my cheek and bring me closer to him as my lips come in contact with his in a soft, slow, sweet kiss and he pulls back. "I take that as a yes" he says smiling as he kisses me again until we pull apart.

"Yes" I whisper against his lips as we share another kiss. When we pull apart he takes the locket and wraps it around my neck fastening then leans to my ear.

"Happy Birthday my love" He says in a whisper and my heart melts in love form hearing those words leave his lips.

I smile as I hug him. "This was the best birthday present and surprise in the world" I say kissing his cheek "and hearing you utter those words" I say quietly

He leans his lips upon mine but not hard enough to be a kiss "I love you" He said against my lips

"I love you too" I mutter against his lips as he captures mine into another kiss as I smile deep into the kiss never wanting it to end. What I thought was going to be the worst birthday ever turned out to be the best birthday one could ask for. Not only was it my birthday but it was the day the love of my life, my best friend forever, became my boyfriend.

**A/N: I don't know why but I had this idea in my head and I just wanted to write it and this is what came out. Anyways I hope you enjoy it. It is another one-shot of smitchie fluff and romance which I enjoy writing so much. Please Review!**

**~Kim**


End file.
